


Long Way From Home

by Airelav



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: 在中場秀旅程開始以前





	

這是一種很奇怪的感覺，從戰場中被人拖出來，一群人坐在候機區－－說穿了其實也不過就是一排放在機場不遠處的簡陋座位而已－－雙手空空，不帶任何武器毫無防備地坐在那裡，等待接駁他們的C130到來。

他們的班機比預定的晚了。當然，這裡沒有備有食物和熱呼呼咖啡的候機室可以讓他們打發多出來的時間，別說食物和空調，他們能有張可以歇一下雙腿的座位就該感謝國家了。原本預定下午兩點起飛的班機晚了，原因不明。剛從監控中心詢問近況回來的戴姆臉上的神情看得出來他對此等曖味不明狀況的回應。典型的戴姆反應。

“看樣子我們還得給人晾在這裡起碼半小時。”戴姆說，“做好心理準備我們可能趕不上舞會了，姑娘們。”

“他們沒說我們在等誰嗎？”

“八成是什麼重量級大人物。”洛迪斯說，“也許是哪個將軍需要回家放感恩節假期了。”

“最好是一群漂亮姑娘，這樣我們在飛機上就不會無聊了。”賽克斯說。

“儘管做白日夢吧你。”

“那架飛機已經停在那邊起碼有一個小時，我看搞不好是引擎還是哪裡少了顆螺絲釘，他們非得找出答案，不然我們即將就要為國捐軀了。”福說。

“閉上你的烏鴉嘴！”不知道是哪個人吼了回去。

比利注意到遠遠駛來一輛的長型禮車，車上的新漆黑得發亮，就像是從太陽底下憑空冒出來的一樣。他有種古怪的感覺，彷彿那些人千里迢迢趕來是來為蘑菇送行的，他的最後一哩路。戴姆叫喊大夥閉嘴的聲音彷彿從很遙遠的地方傳來。比利看著那輛禮車在他們的飛機不遠處停了下來，打開車門下來的是一個又一個的平民。從穿著打扮來看那些人和比利以前在美國看到的那些人沒有兩樣，他只認得出有個人穿著American Engle的上衣還是那系列牌子的其中之一，其他的牌子他叫不出來，也許凱瑟琳能認出來。

蘑菇和他們一塊上了那架飛機，只不過裝著他的盒子裡上面蓋了塊國旗，放在班機的最後面，獨自一個人留守陣地。

比利對面坐著一個大約四十來歲的中年男子，無論是這架軍用飛機，還是巴格達空軍基地四周森嚴的守衛，對面這個人看上去和這一切格格不入：寬鬆的休閒騎馬衫，質地柔軟舒適的棉質長褲，蹬著的那雙樂福鞋看上去陪伴他了不少歲月。他像是會在年假期間飛往法國、瑞士或是遙遠的日本島國渡假的那種人，在洛衫磯有一間附設遊戲池和家庭劇院的自用住宅，家裡的一切都嶄新得發亮，像是他從來沒有在那裡住超過一個月以上似的。比利分辨不出自己對於那樣的生活是否羨慕，也許現在也不是自己需要想這些的時候，畢竟接下來等著他的任務是為期兩週的全美巡迴之旅，而不是坐在家裡戰戰競競地坐在家裡等著收到某間石油公司之類的企業錄取通知書。

坐在旁邊的芒果撞了比利一下，把他撞出自己的腦內空間，他才回過神來發現對面的男人朝他遞出一支比五點五六毫米子彈還要粗上一大圈的雪茄。

“抽菸嗎？這可是古巴來的上等貨。順帶一說，我是傑夫。”

“謝謝你，先生，但是……”比利轉頭打量四周，這才發現另一排的快克和福已經抽起來了，哈勒戴手裡拿著四五支雪茄，坐在他旁邊的那個瘦小的男人像是在秀給對方看自家剛滿三歲的孩子似的，正在向那名士兵說明這其中的差異為何。芒果倒是沒有加入大夥吞雲吐霧的行列，他手裡正拿著一個威士忌杯，和另一側的乘客舉杯慶祝這場該死的戰爭。

“就拿著吧，比利，這可是平常見不到的好東西。”芒果朝他擠了擠眼睛。

比利禮貌性接下這群客人的好意，儘管他只是用手拿著拈量著，並不忙著和誰借火擦亮它。原來這些人都是來自各個國家在非戰區工作的頂尖主廚，他們那些沉重的行李裡面竟然還藏了這麼多煙酒。比利嚐了一口隔著三四個座位傳過來的威士忌，第一口滑進喉嚨濃厚的煤味嗆了他一下，他短暫又漫長的人生中還從未嘗過這樣的好東西。酒精開始在他身體燒起來的時候，比利下意識找了一下人群中是否有戴姆的身影，他這才意識到戴姆並沒有像平時那樣阻止他們接受這群慷慨的客人送上勞軍的好意。

比利在機艙後面發現了他們的班長，他像往常一樣和蘑菇待在一起，半垂著腦袋坐在那個巨大的木盒子另一側的地板上，只不過這會兒可沒人陪他抱怨這趟突如其來的”國家級巡禮”了。

“舞會好玩嗎？”戴姆看著比利手上的酒杯，手裡還揣著那根不知該如何是好的雪茄，朝站在自己面前發愣的技術兵發問。

比利猜想戴姆這會兒要不是低血壓犯了，就是他悶了，連說話的聲音都不如以往來得有力。又或許只是引擎的噪音聲壓過了他的聲音。

“馬馬虎虎吧，你要不要也來一點？”比利想也想沒就朝戴姆遞過去自己手裡的杯子。

戴姆瞪了比利一眼，”好小子。”比利不確定他這一眼是代表難道你們這群渾小子一個個都忘記了自己身著軍裝不得喝酒的規矩，還是自己堂而皇之觸犯禁忌換來班長的不贊同表示。不過無論是哪種含意，戴姆都沒有說出來，他盯著比利一會兒然後接下了酒杯，一口氣乾了。

“這些傢伙確實私藏了些好傢伙，”戴姆評價道，扯起嘴角笑了笑。“該死的戰利品。”

“我從來不知道還會有些這些東西。”比利把玩著手裡那根據說要價不斐的雪茄，迎上戴姆投來狐疑的眼神。“我的意思是，我以為戰爭是兩敗俱傷的事，我們和他們都損失慘重，而這些，”他看著手裡的雪茄像是透過它在看那些他從未想過存在於世的所有事物。“不像是會出現在這裡，這架飛機上，或是任何一個從那場戰爭回來的人們手裡的東西。”

比利不知道自己說了什麼讓戴姆露出那樣的神情，像是他的班長被其中的什麼逗樂了，戴姆搖搖頭帶著一種已然看透一切的表情，扯起唇角似笑非笑地看著自己。

“對於未來這兩週，你有什麼想法。”戴姆突如其來發問，但對比利來說這並不稀奇。

“像是回到第一次上戰場以前，你聽人們告訴你可能會發生哪些事，他們把那些最極端的例子告訴你，讓你晚上睡不著覺翻來覆去地想，但答案不會憑空冒出來，於是你滿腦子都是這檔事攪得你心神不寧，”比利學著戴姆的樣子在班長旁邊的地板上坐下來，這絕對不是一個好主意，一坐下他立刻感受到震蕩自底下的機身傳到身上，像是在巴格達時那輛悍馬上，遠遠稱不上舒適卻給他一份奇異的安心。“也許你得自己走一趟才會知道。”

“好小子，你會沒問題的。”戴姆說。

“我應該有什麼問題麼？”

“你最好不要有。”戴姆的視線沉重地落在比利身上，讓他知道自己並不是在開玩笑。“這幫渾小子，我們才離開基地多久，也許只有三個小時，最多半天，你看他們跟那群以為自己打了勝仗的傢伙們開起了畢業舞會，”比利跟著戴姆的話看向機艙另外一端，各式上等威士忌酒瓶擱在地上，每個人手裡不是點燃的雪茄就是準備再度滿上的酒杯。“他們會把這群傻小子生吞活剝的。”

“他們？”

戴姆沒有回答比利的疑問。班長讓問題留在了比利的腦海裡，究竟誰會把我們吞沒？那群看上去毫無惡意的大廚？還是另有其他人，或是這個世界。比利不得而知，也無從問起。

 

FIN


End file.
